1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel connectable with an information terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been suggested to manage an operation of a shovel by a managing device using a computer. Specifically, it is suggested to provide a monitor device including an input device and a display device in a driver's cab of a shovel in order to allow a driver to input a work condition and display information indicating an operating condition or operating situation to the driver.
If a known monitor device is provided in the vicinity of a driver's seat, the monitor device may be an obstacle for a view of the driver seating on the driver's seat because the monitor device is large. A large glass window is provided in front of the driver's seat in the driver's cab of the shovel so that the drive can see a position to perform a work. The driver seating on the driver's seat operates the shovel by operating an operation device while watching ahead of the driver's cab through the glass window.
Because the operation device and other devices are provided in the vicinity of the driver's seat, there is a limited space for arranging the monitor device. As a location of arranging the monitor device which allows the driver to view the monitor device while seeing ahead of the driver's cab, a location close to a front frame of the driver's cab is suitable. With the monitor device arranged at this position, the driver who is watching ahead of the driver's cab can see the display device of the monitor device by slightly shifting one's visual line and also can easily operate the input device of the monitor device by merely extending one's arm.
However, the size of the known monitor device is determined without considering an influence given to the driver's view. Thus, even if the monitor device is placed in the vicinity of the front frame of the driver's cab, the monitor device may be an obstacle for the driver's view. Additionally, if an expensive monitor device is installed as an exclusive component part to all shovels, a cost of each shovel is raised.
Thus, it is desirable to develop a shovel that can provide the same input and display function as the known monitor device without installing an exclusive monitor device to the shovel.